The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Tubular connectors for fluid carrying conduits are generally known in the art. Tube connections, or fittings, are also known that provide a fluid tight seal and additionally allow repeated assemblies and disassemblies for use and reuse. In various prior art gas tube assemblies, a gas tube is placed in an appropriate fitting and is compressed and plastically deformed while torque is applied during the assembly process such that a line seal is created between the gas tube and adjacent couplings. The amount of torque applied may differ, and if not carefully measured, there may be variations in the amount of plastic deformation of the gas tube. For example, the difference in length between an original and deformed (assembled) flare-type fitting is generally a function of the amount of fastening torque applied. In many instances, the large extent to which the deformed areas may be axially compressed has provided a good seal, despite the variable amount of torque applied to the fitting members. However, this has a potential for inconsistent assemblies and problems if it is desired that components of the connection, such as the tube member, be assembled and later disassembled and/or reused.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved joints between gas sources, gas controls, gas burner units, and the like that provide better and consistent sealing along with ease of manufacturing. Specifically, there has been a need for a pre-deformed tubular connector that does not deform during the assembly process.
The present disclosure is directed to a reusable tube fitting assembly, and in particular, for use with a gas burner. The assembly includes a pre-deformed tube connector having first and second ends. At least one of the ends is provided an annular sealing bead formed by compressing and cold working at least two intermediate annular beads together. A first coupling member is provided defining a cavity and having a shaped seating surface adapted to sealingly engage a cooperating surface of the annular sealing bead. A second coupling member is provided rotatably and slidably disposed on the pre-deformed tube connector and is adapted to mate with the first coupling member. A sealing member may optionally be provided radially aligned on the pre-deformed tube connector and disposed between the annular sealing bead and the second coupling member. The annular sealing bead may be formed between a lead-on portion and a main body portion of the tube connector, wherein the respective outer and inner diameters of the lead-on portion and the main body portion are substantially the same. In accordance with the teachings of the present disclosure, the pre-deformed tube connector does not require any plastic deformation during assembly of the first and second coupling members to form a fluid tight seal.
The present disclosure also provides a method of pre-forming an aluminum tubular connector for subsequent joining with a gas fitting. The method includes providing an aluminum tube having a substantially uniform thickness, inner diameter, and outer diameter. First and second sections of the aluminum tube are aligned into a press assembly. The press assembly is engaged and forms first and second intermediate annular bead members. The method continues by compressing the first and second annular beads within the press assembly to form one primary annular bead member. An exterior annular sealing surface is formed at an end of the primary annular bead member. In certain aspects, the exterior annular sealing surface may be formed having an angle of about 45 degrees. In other embodiments, the exterior annular sealing surface may be provided having an arcuate shape with a predetermined radius of curvature. The method of pre-forming an aluminum tubular connector may be one continuous press operation, or alternatively, may include a two-step process. In certain embodiments, a press assembly engages a first punch member to form the first and second intermediate annular beads. A second punch member is then used to compress the intermediate beads to form the primary annular bead member.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the disclosure.